The Next Generation of Demigods
by Babycakes274
Summary: After Giant War. Nathan Winters thought his life was now in the right track. His friends were safe and he could now think about raising a family of his own, but a life for a demititan is all but normal. When Nathan suddenly vanishes from Camp, his son Athrun and his friends must find him or all is lost. First fanfic, please comment and tell me anything about this story. Sequel (NA)


Prologue

**10 years after the Giant War**

"What is keeping your father?" A woman with long flowing brown hair and purple eyes asked a bit concerned.

A teen boy was seated in the back along with a baby girl, who seemed to smile at her mother. The boy had medium length black hair and dark green eyes. His sister was the splitting image of her mother with a hint of brown hair and purple eyes as she closed her eyes as she slept.

"Dad always seems to forget or needs to double check if we have everything we need."

"And that's why I married your father, Athrun. He's always worried about us and wants to keep us safe." She replied with a smile as she heard a door slammed quickly open from the house. A man that looked almost like Athrun, but with longer hair that covered his left eye, jumped in the driver seat all tired out.

Catherine reached out for her husband's hand and smiled at him, "Is everything alright, Nathan?" she asked.

He looked a bit hesitant, but smiled at his wife.

"Yes, I'm fine Catherine; I was just checking in with Percy and told him we'll meet them at his mothers' house. I've also called the camp and made all the necessary arrangements for our stay there as well." He replied.

"That's good and all…" she leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek, "….but I want you to take it easy while we're at camp, your left eye still hasn't healed yet after that…..incident. Why don't we tell….." But Nathan just looked at her and stopped.

Athrun looked confused at what his parents were talking about.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but I don't want to burden the others while we're there. If they knew what happened during "that" time it will cause a huge commotion."

"Alright Nathan, I won't say a word, but I'll still be worried about you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Athrun asked a bit curious.

Nathan patted his sons' head and smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Athrun, I promise. Now let us be on our way before Lumia wakes up, it's going to be a couple of hours before we arrive at New York." He replied as he drove off the parking lot and left, even though his wife and son were still worried for him.

**New York City**

In a living room of a large apartment, a woman with long blonde hair and grey eyes looked very irritated as she was trying to calm down two teen boys. Both boys had black hair and sea green eyes, but one of them was a bit taller than the other. The taller boy was messing with the other boy as he was trying to eat some blue cookies.

"Tobias Jackson, stop messing with your younger brother and Alvie, stop making those faces at your big brother…Percy!"

A man with medium length messy black hair with sea green eyes just gave the woman a goofy smile on his face as he held in his arms a small baby girl with blonde hair.

"Sorry Annabeth, but I've got Melody in my arms at the moment. Why don't you ask if Luke can help you?" He replied.

She sighed, but turned to the direction toward a teen with short blonde hair and grey eyes like hers'. He had his attention on his book.

"Luke dear, can you do something about your brothers?" She asked.

Luke looked up from his book; he couldn't help but chuckle at his mother's predicament.

"Of course mother, settle down guys, let's go in fathers' old room and play a game." He replied as he walked away with Tobias and Alvie close behind.

As they left, Annabeth was relieved, only if it was for a moment.

Percy sat toward her, holding Melody with one arm and placed his other hand on hers. Annabeth seemed to have calmed down as she gave her husband kiss on the cheek.

"Annabeth, you should be glad we're going to camp, so you can take a break. It will also benefit the kids to see their extended family."

"I know Percy, but what if something happens when I'm not looking. I don't want our children to get hurt.

"I know you don't, but their demigods like us, we're usually in danger half the time anyways." Percy joked as he laughed a bit.

"You can be such a headache sometimes, you know that Seaweed Brain?"

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

The doorbell to the apartment suddenly rang. Percy just smiled.

"That must be Nathan and his family, I'll get it." He replied as he handed Melody to Annabeth and headed to the door to find a familiar face.

"Percy, it's good to see you!"

"Glad to see you too man and I see Catherine looking as enchanting as I last saw her." Percy said as he smiled at the brown haired women.

"Percy, you can be so charming sometimes." She replied as she hugged him.

"And is that Athrun I see, you've grown quite tall last time I saw you. I also see little Lumia, she's the splitting image of her mother."

"Uncle Percy, I'm so glad to see you!" The boy said as he rushed in to give his uncle a hug.

Percy made a quick pass and kissed Lumia on the forehead as she was sleeping.

"Why don't you all come in? Athrun, the boys are in my old room if you want to hang out with them before we head out." Percy said as Athrun ran to the room, not forgetting to hug Annabeth. The rest of them headed right inside of the apartment.

"Ah Nathan, Catherine, its good you're here. Would you both care for a drink?" Mrs. Jackson asked as she entered the room.

"No thank you Sally, but I would love to receive a hug from you." Nathan said as he smiled at her.

"You don't have to ask me that, Nathan, you're like the third son I've always wanted, besides Percy and Tyson." She joked as she embraced Nathan.

"Hey!" Percy said as he turned a bit red and the grownups just laughed.

"Annabeth, you're looking as beautiful as always and so is Melody." Catherine interrupted as she sat next to her side and hugged her friend.

"I could say the same for you and Lumia." She replied with a smile.

Suddenly without warning, two teen Jackson boys came running in and tackled Nathan to the ground as they showed bright smiles on their faces. Nathan, as he fell, made sure that no one would notice his left eye, but Percy noticed right away but smiled instead at the sight of his boys.

"Uncle Nathan!" Alvie yelled as he hugged his Nathan along with his brother.

Tobias smiled as well, "Uncle Nathan, good to see you!"

"Yeah, me too." Nathan replied as he cracked a smile.

Luke came walking in with Athrun close behind him.

"Uncle, it's always good to see you, you're looking well."

"Luke, as always you are looking more like your mother."

Luke turned all red and they all laughed.

"So since we're all present and accounted for, I think we should be going. I need to speak with Piper and Hazel about the plans for what we'll be doing while we're at camp." Annabeth said as she got up from the couch along with Catherine.

Nathan got up from the floor while carrying the Jackson boys.

"Good call Annabeth and if you don't mind me asking, why don't you let Tobias and Alvie drive with us. I bet Athrun will be happy, what do you think son?"

Athrun suddenly smiled brightly as did the two Jackson's.

"Please mom, can we?" Alvie pleaded.

"Alvie…..you whimper just like your father did when we were teens. Oh all right, you boys have fun." Annabeth surrendered as the three boys hi-fived each other.

"Well at least for the ride there, Luke will have some piece and quite." Percy remarked and his eldest son turned a bit red.

"Sh…shut up, dad."

After that, they all said good-bye to Sally and they went in their respective cars and road off to the camp.

Nathan I

While in the car, Nathan couldn't help but feel depressed though he was thankful it didn't show on his face. He always would keep his feelings to himself so he wouldn't worry his family, but his wife could always read him and she would worry, which Nathan didn't want. Nathan would occasionally put his hand on his left eye to think to himself. During the time of the Giant War, Nathan was a camper at Camp Half-Blood, but was never claimed, but when the seven had already left, it wasn't long before Nathan was claimed by the titan, Prometheus. He explained the situation that he would tip the scales of the war in the gods favor if he was with the Prophecy of Seven. Nathan wouldn't accept it at first, but he knew he had to help his friends so he took his father's advice to see Rachel, the Oracle, to receive a prophecy from her and join the seven on their quest to Greece.

After Nathan had helped the seven in several events that would have lead to their doom, as they found the couple, Nathan knew his time had come for him to leave. So he snuck out from the Argo II and his father came to his sons' aid for his quest to gather reinforcements and the titian teleported them to the side of Bob (Nathan's uncle) and Damasen (a giant), before they were claimed by Tartarus and saved both their lives, but with a price had to pay dearly by losing sight in his left eye as they escaped. After the four escaped, his father was mortified of his sons' fate, but Nathan shrugged it off as they continued on their quest. The next location was getting Calypso off a deserted island that the gods banished her to. When they arrived, she was surprised at first, but as Nathan explained the situation at hand, she knew she had to help, though she was a bit worried of getting off the island with her banishment still intact. Prometheus reassured her that she could escape with the help of him and Bob since the prison could only withstand so much power and adding Nathan's powers they all safely escaped. Before the final battle, Nathan had to do something about the two camps before they could kill each other, so he asked his father to transport him to where Nico and Reyna where so he could, with the help of his father, get to the Camp Half Blood faster and to prevent the war to happen. His father was happy to help and they both appeared to Hades son and the daughter of Bellona's daughter, which freaked them out.

The two demigods were about to attack, since Titans weren't really welcomed, more less invited, although, Nico stopped immediately as he saw Nathan and he quickly explained the what was going on. Reyna was honestly glade to see Nathan, but was still a bit spectacle about his father. Both camps were surprised to see the statue and suddenly the gods appeared at camp, their Roman and Greek aspects safely in tack. The gods were a bit surprised and confused to see Prometheus in the lines of Camp Half Blood, but again, Nathan explained and said a full on speech on to the fact that the Prophecy of Seven would need everyone's help and aid if the world needed to be saved. After that, it was all a blur to Nathan as the gods agreed and with the help of them, Greeks, Romans, Titans and a giant, prevailed against Gaea and her sons and victory was won.

After the war, the gods wanted to discuss a matter of Nathan and how he had saved them all even though they argued at the fact of him being a son of a titan, but the others vouched for him to live and the gods surprisingly stopped arguing and continued the discussion at hand. They asked Nathan if he wanted a wish granted and he knew what he wanted. He explained to the gods that there are some good titans and giants and wished for them to live a peaceful life and to be welcomed into Olympus and to also recognize all the gods so they wouldn't be resented anymore and all of them would have their own shrines. Zeus was about to argue, but Nathan was not finished, he also wanted the gods to actually visit their sons and daughters of both camps from time to time to have a more, "family bond" which Nathan never had when he was a child. A lot of the demigods that heard this felt very emotional about the proposal and wanted this to happen. The Seven were also teary eyed and supported Nathan for the plan for a better future. The gods discussed on both matters and for the majority rule, it was passed.

With all that has happened, Nathan didn't realize with all of his thinking that they had already arrived at Camp Half-Blood and his wife, Catherine, had tried to get his attention.

"Nathan, we're here. Are you sure you're alright? You didn't speak throughout the whole ride here? Is something troubling you?"

Man, he always had to worry his family and he hated that about himself.

"I'm alright Catherine, I was just thinking about a few things. Why don't you take the kids and follow Percy and Annabeth. I'll get the luggage out of the car." He replied.

"But….." He wouldn't let her finish as he gave her a kiss on the lips and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine, really, I just need time to be alone for a while, I'll meet you both inside." Nathan replied to his family, though his wife still looking worried headed out with the Jackson boys to the Big House.

He sighed and got out of the van and started to unload each of his family members' bags.

"Need some help Nathan?" He heard a familiar voice suddenly asked him.

The son of Prometheus quickly turned and found a man that had ghost white pale skin with shoulder length black hair and eyes, though he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. He wore a black t-shirt that had skull design, a black leather trench coat that fell to his knees with jeans to match his outfit. There was also a black sword that was swung to his side and was also wearing a silver ring on his right hand and silver skull ring on the other. Nathan thought his heart was about to stop, since the newcomer suddenly appeared right behind him.

Nathan wasn't sure if he was relieved to see this man or wanted to kill him.

"Nico di Angelo, why do you always have to scare me like that? I really thought my heart was going to stop." Nathan replied, still shaken up.

Nico smiled this. "Sorry Nathan, but you should know by now that I'll always mess with you. I consider you the little brother that I've always wanted and I'm worried about you and right now, I can sense something is wrong."

He froze in place, nervous and didn't know what to say to Nico, he saw right through him, but he didn't want to worry his cousin. "W-what makes you think something is wrong Nico?"

Nathan tried to hull the luggage by himself as he passed Nico, but a grip tightened on his wrist and he turned to Nico and he seemed a bit concerned.

"Nathan, I know you better than that. You're lying to me, I can tell. You usually tell me everything, so what's on your mind?" Nico asked.

He really didn't want to tell Nico, but he knew that the son of Hades was very persistent and wouldn't stop until he gets the truth. Nathan let out a sigh as he set the luggage down and confessed, "I've just been thinking about the quest a few years ago. I still have nightmares when I went to Tartarus and actually fought hi-" Wait, that last bit wasn't supposed to come out and Nico seemed like he was frozen in place, too shocked to what he had said.

"Wait; did I just hear you say you fought Tartarus? Why didn't you tell me?" Nico said a bit angry now.

"I didn't tell anyone what I did!" Nathan yelled in a panic. "I didn't want to worry everyone with what I had to do."

"And what was so important that you had to go down in Tartarus and fight him?" Nico asked, a black aura seemed to get stronger as he saw anger in the son of Hades eyes.

"I-I can't tell you Nico, It-It's hurts me, I just can't." Nathan said as he held his left eye.

He felt a grip on his shoulder and it was Nico and he seemed to calm down, but not fully.

"Yes you can. Nathan, you can tell me anything. I've told you about my past since I trusted you that much, now I want to know what's troubling you." Nico said.

Before Nathan could reply, footsteps where heard and they were running towards them and a man with medium length wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes appeared behind Nico, giving him a peck on the cheek. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with white jeans and shoes.

"Nico!" The man yelled sounding a bit frustrated. "You just shadow travelled suddenly without a word and left me behind!"

Nico blushed, but pulled him closer to him to kiss him. "Sorry Will, I just wanted to see an old friend."

He looked at Nathan and beamed with a smile on his face, he shinned like the mid-day sun.

"Nathan, oh my gods, you're here! Where's your family?" He asked.

"Oh, they're already in the camp, told them to meet me there, when Nico appeared out of nowhere and scared the Hades out of me." Nathan explained and Nico smirked at this.

"Ah-uh, well, don't keep me in the loop. What did you guys talk about?" Will asked.

The two boys stiffened a bit, not know what to say before, Nico spoke up, "We were just catching up on some things, Nathan said we'd talk later, right?"

Nico as he spoke at a hand on his shoulder tightened his grip which Nathan, knew that Nico wanted to know what he'd been up to.

Nathan smiled a bit and said, "Right Nico, it's nothing Will really. You don't have to concern yourself, it's just us bros talking."

Will studied the two men, trying to tell if they were telling the truth. Before he could ask, Nathan could hear a pair footsteps running towards them. Nathan tried to look, but he was tackled down by a girl of ten years old, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt with blue jeans and gym shoes.

"Crystal, be careful. You could have hurt your uncle." Will said.

"Sorry dad, but I haven't seen Uncle Nathan since Christmas and besides that, I was trying to beat Seth down here, guess I won." Crystal replied triumphantly.

"Sorry sis, but I win this round." Nathan heard from behind him and he turned to see a young pale boy who looked to be seventeen with medium length black hair and eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with skulls on them; over it was an aviator jacket with black jeans and shoes. He looked like the splitting image of Nico when he was his age.

Crystal pouted as she glared at the boy. "No fair! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes before you arrived." He simply said.

"You can't Shadow-travel, that's cheating Seth! Dad, tell him he can't do that!" The ten year old complained.

Nico couldn't help but grin at his youngest daughter's predicament. "I'm sorry Crystal, but Shadow-travelling is all fair." To prove his point he suddenly vanished in the shadows and appeared right behind Will, who was startled, as he pecked him on the cheek again. "See."

"But still…." Crystal said still angry.

"It's alright Crystal, I'm sure you'll beat Seth someday. You just got to keep practicing. I've known Will for a long time and he's one of the fastest runners in the Apollo Cabin I've seen, compared Hermes cabin, but I'm sure you'll catch up to Seth in no time." Nathan said and Crystal smiled at him and gave her uncle another hug.

"Wow uncle, I'm truly impressed you've calmed Crystal down so fast." Seth said.

"Well, being a son of Prometheus does give me a few perks and helps now and again." Nathan replied.

Seth smiled, but then he looked like he realized something. "It was good to see you uncle, but I should go, since you're here, Athrun is here too. I'll see you around." Seth said as he vanished into the darkness.

"Seth, come back….Oh forget it. Come on Crystal; let's go see your Aunt Catherine and little Lumia!" Will said and Crystal beamed up as this and they both walked away from the two boys.

"Well, I see your family is doing well." Nathan said as he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but that's not what we're talking about here. Now tell me the truth, the whole truth Nathan." Nico said getting back on the topic at hand.

Nathan sighed, but knew he couldn't keep anything, especially from Nico, who he considers him like an older brother.

"Alright Nico, here's what happened." Nathan then explained the whole story to Nico.

Athrun II

When we arrived at camp, Athrun was worried about his dad. He's never acted like this before now and he was worried about him, but he reassured us everything was alright and let us go ahead without him. While he and his mother and sister headed to the Big House, Alvie and Tobias went back to their parents to they're cabin to settle in. As they arrived at the Big House they were greeted by a familiar man with shaggy brown hair and beard. He was wearing shirt that read 'centaurs rule' and he was seated his wheelchair in disguise.

"Ah, Catherine, it's good to see you again and I see you have brought little Lumia and Athrun along. My boy, you look more like your father every time I see you. So tell me, how are you, Athrun?" Chiron said as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm good Chiron; do you know if the Grace's are here yet?" Athrun asked

Chiron smiled. "Yes, they arrived yesterday, my boy. They should be in their cabin."

Athrun looked at his mother. "Mom, can I go see the Grace's?"

"Sure sweetie, Chiron and I need to talk anyways, go have fun." She said as Athrun walked away from the scene.

As Athrun walked towards the cabin, he looked and there were always new ones being built and they never seemed to end. There were also shrine of different gods and goddess he didn't even know half about, but he didn't mind, Athrun thought they were cool. Athrun saw parents with their kids looking like they were having the time of their life.

"Hey Athrun." He heard a faint voice behind him.

He turned quickly to see a familiar son of Nico di Angelo. He had his arms crossed as he was leaning on a nearby tree.

"Seth! It's good to see you man, what's going on?" Athrun asked the pale figure.

Seth smiled as he walked toward his friend; he was two inches taller than Athrun and older than him by three years.

"Nothing much, just seeing what you're up to really."

"I was just going to head to see the Grace's, do you want to come?"

Seth seemed to darken at this, but produced a small smile. "Sure, let's go."

When they arrived, Athrun knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Come in!" Athrun heard a female voice.

They both entered and saw three figures in the room. There was a beautiful woman with longish brown hair and her eyes seemed to change color if you'd look close. Her tan skin went great with her red tank top with long blue jeans. All in all, she was gorgeous. In the woman's arms was a baby boy with short brown hair and had blue eyes and the last one was a teen the same age as Seth. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt that read, 'Camp Jupiter', with a blue hoodie over it and blue jeans.

"Aunt Piper, how are you?" Athrun said as he hugged the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Athrun, I didn't know you guys had arrived today, I see you brought Seth here. How are you Seth?"

"I'm doing well." He simply said.

The blonde teen smiled at the two demigods. "Athrun, it's good to see you bud!" He said as he bear hugged Athrun and nodded his head at Seth.

For some reason, Athrun could feel some hostility in the room between his two friends.

Athrun wanted to break the tension before something bad would happen, so he went struggled free from the seventeen olds embrace as he said, "H-hey guys, why don't we go and see Esperanza and Tulio, if they're here and I don't see Shawn, where is he?"

The tension seemed to subside a bit, but just a little. "Athrun, let's go." Seth said as he grabbed my hand to leave the cabin.

"Athrun, can I speak to you for a moment, alone? And to answer your question, he's probably practicing in the arena." Piper asked.

"S-sure Aunt Piper, Seth, Mark, why don't you wait outside?" Athrun said with a nervous smile.

"Alright Athrun, mom, please don't say anything…embarrassing." Mark said as he walked outside, with Seth close behind, giving out a black aura.

Piper set the little boy down in a small crib and sat at the end of a bed, with a smile on her face. "Now that Alex is sound asleep and the two boys are out of the way, why don't we talk about you Athrun? What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

Athrun was a bit confused at what her question was. "What do you mean, Aunt Piper? I don't know what you mean."

Piper had a stern, yet soft expression on her face as she was studying him. "I know you are your father's son, but you can't be that dense to know what's happening here. I can sense love in the air and it's not the family kind."

Athrun thought about this at first before he started to realize something. "Wait, you think…Seth and Mark…no way, that can't be true. We're just good friends."

"As my mother says, 'Love can be shown by anyone', that includes those of the same sex, Athrun. My son Mark is very loyal to ones friends, but he thinks you are something…special, but not what you think. As for Seth, I can see he is a protective man that can be very…forceful to get what he wants." Piper said.

"B-but what should I do Aunt Piper? I've never fell in love before." Athrun panicked.

Piper touch Athrun's hand and he seemed to calm down a bit by her touch. "The best thing you can do is follow your heart. That's what I did when I knew I loved your uncle, Jason. I knew that we would be together for a very long time and now it's the next generations turn to find their true love."

"But isn't it a bit weird that Seth likes a fourteen year old teen? He's, like, seventeen years old."

"When it comes to love, age doesn't matter Athrun. You must be the one to make the decision. I'll be rooting for you, my nephew." Piper smiled again as she kissed my forehead.

Athrun blushed a lot, before he walked out of the cabin. The grandson of Prometheus looked and saw that Seth was leaning on the cabin with his arms crossed, eyes closed as though he was sleeping while Mark was talking with some campers, a care free smile on his face.

As soon as Athrun passed Seth, he suddenly grabbed Athrun's arm. Athrun looked at Seth, who was now wide awake, his black eyes staring in his very soul.

"Athrun, where are you going?" He asked.

"I was going to get Mark so we could all see the Valdez siblings together, so can you please release me?" Athrun said as he was trying to struggle free from his grasp.

"Who says I wanted to let go?" Seth said as he tightened his grip and pulled him into a hug. "Maybe I don't want to. You can be so dense sometimes Winters! I don't want you to go near Grace!"

Athrun was now a bit angry with Seth's attitude. "Wh-what's your problem Seth? Why are you acting this way? I'm best friends with you and Mark, what's the problem for me to go to…" Seth didn't let him finished as he forced Athrun to a tree, his arms gripped by Seth.

"Everything!" Seth yelled, his dark aura even blackening more, scaring Athrun. "I know we're friends, but I can't take it anymore it hurts, I love you Athrun." He said as he forced a kiss on his lips.

His tongue seemed to search through Athrun's mouth and even though he tried to break free, Seth was too strong and he was taller than him, so it was a huge disadvantage. A few minutes pasted before Seth broke off the kiss as he licked his lips, forming a smirk on his face.

"As of now, you're mine Athrun. I'll always keep my eye on you and if you try to escape me, I'll find you. My father approves my love for you and I don't think your father would mind either, so I don't think you should resist me." He gave him one last kiss before he smiled again. "I'll come get you again when the camp fire ends tonight." The grandson of Hades vanished in the shadows, leaving Athrun speechless, for once; he was the grandson of Prometheus, which was a total insult.

Athrun was brought back to reality as he heard Mark call out to him.

"Hey Athrun, what's wrong?" Mark asked as he noticed Athrun's confused face.

"O-oh, it's nothing Mark, I think we should go see the Valdez siblings now."

"Where did Seth go?"

"He said he had to go somewhere, said to go ahead." He lied. "Let's go." Then the two boys were on their way to see Esperanza and Tulio Valdez.

Mark III

It was great seeing Athrun after so long, but now it seems like he's hiding something and that was never good. Mark bet it had something to do with di Angelo. But he shouldn't pry in their business, whatever happens, he'd support Athrun. After all, they are best friends and I'd let him tell me what's bothering him, if he'll tell him.

With all the thinking, they both had arrived to the cabin of the Valdez siblings. When they opened the door, he swore, it was amazing to him of how much the Hephaestus or Vulcan campers work on their projects. Plans on the walls, machinery on the ground or work tables.

As they walked in, Athrun asked two Vulcan campers to where we would find the Valdez kids. They pointed to the back, to where they had their own forge and they saw two familiar teens. The twins were about fifteen years old and looked almost the same. Tulio was the older one, who had curly brown hair and dark almond eyes that seemed to store powerful source of magic. His skin was a bit brown with elfish features like his father. He was wearing an oil stain, orange camp shirt with stained blue jeans and shoes. The girl behind Tulio was the same height as him with longish cinnamon hair (which was tied in a ponytail) and brown eyes. I would be lying if I didn't say she was beautiful, but she was, like her mother. She was wearing the same thing as Tulio, orange camp shirt with blue jeans and shoes, yup, these two were twins.

"Hey Espy, Tulio, look who's here!" Mark said as the two Valdez's beamed up and smiled.

Without a warning, they both dropped their projects on their respected work tables and tackled Athrun in a group hug. Mark smiled at this and laughed.

"Guys…you're crushing me…can't…breathe…" Athrun tried to say and they got the message as they let go and Tulio helped up his little cousin.

"Sorry about that Athrun, but it's been forever since we've seen you." Tulio said.

"And besides that, you're our favorite little cousin and we need to look after you." Espy smirked.

Athrun looked like he was going to complain, which he did. "You don't have to look after me, I'm only a year younger than you guys, and I can handle myself."

"We're not doubting your abilities to do so, but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen. So I can't help it Athrun." The Latino boy said with a concern look.

Esperanza agreed with her twin and Mark was a bit confused. _What could happen? The war is over and our parents defeated the Giants and the evil goddess, what else could happen?_ He thought.

"How do you know this Tulio?" Mark asked.

"I don't know really, but it's just a feeling I have, that's all." He simply said.

"It'll all work out in the end. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Athrun said.

"Yeah, let's stop this talk of 'bad things happening', what we're you guys making, before we interrupted?" Mark asked a bit interested in what the Valdez's were up to.

The twins smiled. "We're working on something, which sadly, we can't tell you yet." Tulio stated.

"But we will reveal it tonight, at the campfire. So I hope you'll be impressed." Espy said.

Mark seemed a bit disappointed, but then again, he loved surprises and when it's from these twins, it could be anything. "Awesome, I'm sure whatever it is it'll blow our minds. Oh and speaking of which, have you guys seen Sammy around? I don't think Athrun has seen him yet, or have you?" Mark asked. Athrun nodded his head 'no'.

"Sorry, we've been in the forge for almost the whole day with our 'project', I think you'll find him near the coliseum. That's where he usually is." Espy replied.

"Well, I guess if that's the case, we'll leave you two to your 'project', we'll see you guys at the campfire." Mark said as he patted Tulio on the back as he smirked.

"You can count on that." He said as they got straight back to work and the boys were off again, to another location to see another family member.

Nathan IV

After Nathan was done explaining what happened to him in Tartarus, Nico was not too happy. His black aura surrounded him again, cracks formed from under his feet and Nathan could feel the dead trying to rise from the earth itself.

"Nico, calm down please. I-It wasn't that bad, I'm alright and still here." Nathan said.

"Wasn't that bad Nathan? I don't think so. You know that I went down there and I almost died. Now you tell me that you were the one that helped a giant and Bob, the titan from Tartarus wrath and you sacrificed you're left eye as a price for saving them. You could have died! If you did, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. You should have at least told us." Nico yelled at him.

"Nico is right Nathan; you should have said something to us." Nathan heard a familiar voice. "I knew something was up when my boys tackled you, but I wouldn't have expected this."

The two boys turned to see none other than Percy Jackson, with a serious look as he had his arms crossed. There was also another person next to Percy that was a bit taller than him by an inch. He had short dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes and was wearing bronze spectacles. He wore a blue long sleeve sweater shirt; over it he had an orange hoodie with blue jeans and white gym shoes. Nathan also saw a small faded scar on his upper lip.

"P-Percy, J-Jason…were you guys listening the whole time?" Nathan asked knowing the answer already.

Jason went toward him and put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a firm grip. "It wasn't at first, but Percy persisted. He told me that something was up with you and now we know. Why didn't you tell any of us? We could have helped or done something."

Nathan was so overwhelmed right now. The son's of the Big Three now knew what happened, he could feel so much power radiating from the three of them, it was nerve wrecking for him. He hated for people to worry for him, but now…

"No, I'm sorry, but none of you could help me at the time and it was my decision." Nathan said and this got their attention more. "I had to do it alone, with my father. The prophecy of seven had to go on to Greece, Nico had to help bring the Athena statue back to camp, though I did help with that, but still… I had to save Damasen and my uncle Bob, it had to be done and to bring Calypso back from the island was another thing, Leo almost killed himself by trying to sacrifice himself, but I had to be the one to pay the price, I didn't want any of you guys to get hurt."

The three powerful demigods were now shocked and didn't know what to say, before Percy came towards Nathan and did the senseless thing, embraced him. This took Nathan by surprise, why wasn't he or the other guys yelling at him?

"Nathan, we didn't know you felt that way man. We should have known better when you disappeared 10 years ago you'd do something so rash and when you came out of nowhere with the giant Damasen, Calypso, and even your father, I thought it was suspicious and now I know why. I know you think you did what was best for us, but think about yourself now and again. You risked everything for us and you almost managed to die over us. So please Nathan, don't do something like this to us again. We're all worried about you." Percy said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, seriously. I swear to the gods Winters, you've kept this from us for 10 years and held this as a burden. Don't ever think you can't tell us anything, the three of us have looked out for you for a long time and you should trust us more." Nico agreed as he seemed to calm down.

Nathan couldn't help, but smiled at them. "Thanks guys, but what's to say my son won't be the one to save your children? He's more reckless than me."

The children of the Big Three couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I have no doubt about that. Athrun is like the splitting image of you and speaking of your son, Seth told me something interesting two weeks ago." Nico said as he formed a smirk on his face.

Nathan seemed confused at the son of Hades question and so did Percy and Jason. "What did Seth ask Nico?"

"Well, he told me he liked your son Athrun." Nico said and that caught the three men in surprise. "He said that he liked Athrun and asked to support him in the matter. Of course, I told him yes and said he'd confess when we got to camp and today is the day. I wonder how it went."

"W-wait, you're son…" Nathan was too speechless.

Percy and Jason just had smirks on his faces. "Right, he loves your son and I support him."

"Seth loves my son…" Nathan said in disbelief.

Jason couldn't help but laugh a bit as he put his arm around Nathan's shoulder. "Dude, I don't you shouldn't be so surprised about this. I know that Nico told you he was in love with Percy, but you didn't care, so why would you care if Seth is in love with Athrun?"

"Well, I guess if you think its ok Nico, I don't see what the problem is. I just want my son to be happy." Nathan said.

Nico smiled at this. "And he will be Nathan. My son may be…possessive and aggressive to take what he wants, but I'm sure he'll take good care of Athrun. Now since we're done with all this…drama, I know you'll want to explain it to everyone, right Nathan."

Nathan smiled faded as Nico reminded him the situation he was in. "M-Maybe during the camp fire? It's a good opportunity and, of course, everyone will be there."

"Perfect plan Nathan, we'll all be there when you confess to everyone and it'll work out. Now since that's cleared up, let's go see what the ladies are up to." Percy suggested as the four men walked towards the Big House.

Athrun V

It was strange, what Tulio said to him. Something bad…Athrun hoped it nothing serious would happen to his extended family, he would be devastated. But on the bright side of things, he was glad to see Tulio and Esperanza again. It always filled him with joy to see his family again, every few months or summers. But knew he had to worry about what Seth told him. _You are mine. _Seth had said. What was he going to do? Maybe he would ask Shawn for help, after all, he is the grandson of Aphrodite, if anyone would know what to do it would be him.

As they continued to walk, Athrun could see how much the camp had changed over the last summer. New cabins were made every time he'd visited, there was a new family cabin which everyone, including the gods could hang out if they wanted, and they have a place called, "New Greece", which they took the idea from Camp Jupiter, so now adult demigods could enroll in college and live there if they choose to. Athrun wasn't sure what he was going to do, but first, he had to solve his love problem.

They finally arrived in the arena and found a few campers that were new and old, but two campers caught Athrun's eyes. One of them was sparring with another camper as they fought with swords and the other was practicing his aim with some throwing knives. The one that was sparring had short black hair and golden brown eyes. He seemed to be very muscular, but at the same time tall. He was wearing a purple camp shirt with blue jeans and shoes. The other boy was probably the most handsome, though he wasn't someone that Athrun would like as someone special, but he's still was his friend. He had medium length brown hair, with a braid at the left side and his eyes seemed to change color just like Aunt Piper. His skin was a brown color and Athrun could tell it would be smooth to the touch. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and over it had a nice dark green marine shirt with his sleeves pulled up and blue jeans.

"Hey Sammy, little bro, look who's here to see you guys." Mark called out to the two boys as they both looked and seemed surprised.

Sammy seemed was almost caught off guard as he was about to be attacked by his opponent, but he easily disarmed his opponent in a flash.

"Seriously Sammy, I know you're a legacy of Mars, but I'm just a legacy of Hermes and you are still able to beat the tar out of me." The kid said with a small smile.

He seemed a bit skinny, but at the same time, was fairly built. His messy black hair and dark brown eyes showed he could really hurt you or even steal from you. He wore an orange camp shirt with blue jeans and shoes.

Sammy smiled at him as he picked up the legacy of Hermes sword and handed it to him. "Carver Rodriguez La Rue, you held your own against me and that's saying something. Though, I wouldn't want to get your mom mad. Even though she's my Aunt, she can be…aggressive. After all, she did defeat a Drakon in the second Titan war, so I don't want to see her when she gets serious."

Carver seemed to laugh at this and then Sammy walked over to Athrun and ruffled his hair, he was about two inches taller than him.

"Good to see you, Athrun. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Sammy said.

"Yeah, sorry, took awhile to get here." Athrun replied.

Shawn took the liberty to put his arm around Athrun's should as he smiled. "Hello Athrun, I'm glad you're here. Has my brother been bothering you?"

"Of course not, though, I do want to ask you something." Athrun said.

Shawn didn't really look surprised at this. "Alright, Sammy, Mark, go spare with Carver for a while, Athrun needs my advice."

Sammy seemed confused. "Advice for what?"

"Come on Sammy, you don't want to get yourself in the affairs of my little brother. He's a legacy of Aphrodite, so I suggest we do as he says before he makes us and I mean literally." Mark said as Sammy followed his friends lead.

"Ok Athrun, since we're somewhat alone, what do you need?" Shawn asked as they both sat down by a nearby bench.

"You probably can sense it, but I'm deeply troubled with, well, love in general. Seth di Angelo confessed a few hours ago that he loved me and said I was his. I'm still oblivious at this and now I have to worry about what happens when the camp fire ends tonight. What should I do Shawn?" Athrun asked.

"In my opinion, I would think Seth would have told you sooner, I could tell he was really holding his feelings for you and that's not easy being around the one you love."

"W-Wait, you already knew Seth's feelings for me?"

Shawn smiled. "Well, of course, as like my mother before me, you should know I'm a legacy of Aphrodite and can sense love anywhere and Seth was really holding it in. I wonder what he'll do tonight." He laughed a bit at this.

"Please Shawn; I don't know what to do. You know I'm not good with love, besides the family kind and I've never really thought I'd be in love with…Seth. Gods, I suck." Athrun said as he was beside himself.

"I think my mother has already told you this, but I don't think in this situation that sex matters when it comes to love. The best thing to do, in my opinion, is that you just follow your heart and listen to it." Shawn suggested.

"B-but Shawn…" But Shawn just winked at me and that just shut Athrun's mouth.

"I'll be rooting alongside my mother for you Athrun. I've known Seth, probably longer than you, but he was always protective over you when we were kids. I know he will take good care of you, just give him a chance." Shawn said as he threw a bronze dagger at the nearest dummy, which hit the head perfectly.

"Nice shot Shawn, you've even in throwing those bronze daggers than last summer." Athrun said amazed.

"Thanks Athrun, I want to be just like my mother someday. Doing something rather than looking good. Is there anything else you want to ask Athrun?" Shawn asked.

Athrun nodded his head. "No Shawn, your advice was efficient enough. Thank you, I think I know what I'll do."

"Good, now…" Shawn said as he threw another dagger at a nearby tree and two teen boys about Athrun's age fell off the branch to the ground. The two boys were similar in comparison, messy brown hair, blue eyes and grins on their faces like they are up to no good. They both wore orange camp shirts with blue jeans and gym shoes. "The Stoll Gardner brothers, why would you guys be up a tree and I want to know the truth."

They both gulped, but the left said, "We were just going to prank some of the legacy of Ares cabin mates when we say you two talking together and wondered what you were talking about, though it was all Trevor's idea." He pointed at the teen next to him and he looked appalled.

"Hey Coulson, don't use the 'blame game' on me, it was you who suggested we listen in, even though we didn't get to hear much with you babbling your mouth the whole time." Trevor said.

"I was quite the whole time, if anything; it was you who was moving on the branch that gave us away." Coulson retorted.

The twin's started to argue back and forth before Shawn ordered, "Stop." And the two boys surprisingly obeyed.

"Seriously Shawn, why do you always do that to us? Charmspeak should be banned I'd say, what say you Coulson?" Trevor asked his brother.

"Here, here, I say yes to that."

"Sorry to say, but I don't think you're the ones to talk about not using ones powers. Trevor, you use the vines to trip campers as they walk by and with Coulson, you break in the storage room, even though there is a security system now installed. I swear to the gods sometimes, there is no stopping you two." Shawn said and the twin's smirked.

"Guilty as charged." Coulson said.

"You can't blame us for having a little fun once in awhile." His twin agreed.


End file.
